Angels gift
by Melodyloveheart
Summary: The guardians thought that they would be able to relax since Easter was no more, but the truth is the hard part just got started. What happened, what could go wrong in a perfect world, what is with this mysterious ring?
1. Chapter 1

_chapter 1:New students? _

_( Btw, I know most of you won't read this but Tadase will look like Kazune from kami Chama Karin.)_

It was a normal day for the guardians until Amu noticed something.

" AH! I'm going to be late for the opening ceremony!" That's right they were officially in middle school!

Amu quickly brushed her teeth, changed clothes, and grabbed some pieces of pancakes and bacon, she had a plastic plate she used to hold her breakfast in. She quickly finished and met up with Kukai and Utau (Who are all in the same grade) and Kukai grabbed their wrists and did his famous speed dash.  
As they got there they made it in time to put on their capes and get on stage with Tadase and Yaya who made it last minute too. They quickly did the ceremony.

later...

" ah~! I'm so tired! these ceremony things are exhausting!" Yaya whined as they were walking to their class.

" Yaya, if we don't do them- no matter how much we hate them- we will have our Shugo chara's taken for a month." sighed Utau as she tried to calm the hyper-active Yaya down. They sweat dropped at the sight of their class.  
a new student with sky blue pigtails up to her waist was trying to trash the room saying

" CANDY, CANDY, CANDY!" Over and over. her friend who is also new with purple hair tied in a side ponytail was trying- I repeat _Trying- _to hold her back.

' I guess there is someone more whiny than Yaya.'

she threw candy into her mouth and she calmed down just like that. They slowly entered, not wanting to get hurt and sat down.

" Minna! These are our new students, Amamiya Momoko,"

He pointed to the pigtailed blue girl

"Takamine Ayu-"

she was interrupted by the door opening with 3 panting boys. There was a boy with a dark shade of black hair that is slightly messed up, a dark purple haired boy that has hair that was slightly neat, and a silver/white haired boy who looks like Natsuhi from Ro Kyu bu!

"Gomen, sensei!" they say regaining their breath.  
"anyway, This is Takamine Ayumi,"  
he points to the girl who used to look pretty calm to glaring fiercely at the purple haired boy who returned the gesture. She has purple hair and brown eyes.

" This is Yamato Arata," he points to the boy glaring at Ayumi  
He has purple hair and brown eyes also.

"Todou Makoto," He points to a boy with blue eyes and hair poking the girl that was going on a rampage earlier.

" and Yamamoto Yuki." he points to a boy with silver/white hair and red eyes. Almost all the girls started to swoon over them. (-.-")

" Oh, here is a late new student, Aliciasviel von Einzbern."(Guess where I got that? ;P) he points to a girl with black hair and red eyes.( looks like Mui from mahout sensou) what caught Amu's eye the most was a grey ring with a red gem.

later...

" Ne, kimi..." Amu says but she beats her to it

" you want to know my power don't you. I'll tell you."

" my power is..."

**Yo! sorry for not updating in a while but-**

**Yuuma: a _while?_**

**fine a long time. (grumbles torture choices for Yuuma)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Class card?_

**Recap~  
**" My power is..."

**Start~  
**"My power is a magical girl who collects class cards. I know about your powers Guardians." she said staring hard at them. They told her since it was only fair. she nodded.

" Demo ne, the hard part is just getting started. Ja ne" before they knew it she was out of sight.

" she's fast." says Kukai looking around to make sure this wasn't a joke. Utau punched him on his head replying in an annoyed voice,  
" That's obvious, beef brain." she said shooting glared with fiery eyes with Kukai doing the same.

"Hmph!" they turned away

Next day...

" uso!" exclaimed Aliciasviel as she had widened eyes wearing a black layered frilly dress with red frills and black Mary janes and had a cape that was parted halfway with a cross on either end. Her hair tied like Alma's with 2 black wings with red edges. An attack from her 2nd opponent ever, did I mention she was new at this, was shooting a dark ray at her. she could only sit there staring waiting for it to happen. The darkness hit her hard and sent her backwards. she was covered in bruises an a bit of blood. She couldn't retreat. She somehow sat up and said with full confidence  
" I will _**NEVER** _give up."  
red mana burst through her back like new forming wings and she opened her eyes when it calmed down. her eyes were now a fiery orange. She held up a card that said, archer. She set it on the ground as soon as a red magic circle scanned her.

" Install." she said robot-like.

she transformed into one that looked like Archer Illya and attacked it. She won using swords as bows and copying her attacks. She de-transformed and turned injured again and collected the 'saber' card  
. She made it to the classroom and sat down, but because her uniform was long-sleeved, it didn't show because of the black blazer, but the problem was that her stockings were _white_. She winced as the cuts on her legs bled again and the blood was soaking the stockings. The guardians noticed and they wondered what happened so they took her to the nurses office.  
" oh my, what happened?" asked the nurse having a hand over her mouth looking at her stockings.  
" we don't know, miss. She won't tell us _anything_." says Kukai glaring at the girl who glared back

They treated the wounds and the nurse told them to watch her because she needs to do some errands.

**~Aliciasviel P.O.V~**

These Shugo chara people seem a bit...Carefree.  
" so...tell us about yourself." asks...I think Hima...hina...Hinamori? Yea. Hinamori-san  
"eto...I love the colors black, red and white, my favorite animal is a bunny, I live alone, this ring gives me my powers, I love playing the violin, I make dolls and I love to draw." I reply

" cool. My name is Hinamori Amu call me Amu. I like the colors pink, blue, green and yellow, my Shugo chara's are Ran, Miki, Su and Dia, I have an overprotective father and my little sister wants to be like Utau and I like to sing." Hina-no Amu said  
" Me next. My name is Hotori Tadase. I like the colors blue and yellow. My Shugo chara is Kiseki-" before he could continue a girl blasted through the wall. She had blue hair and a giant lollipop.  
_It couldn't be._ they thought.  
**Yo! Happy new year! R&R**


End file.
